driverfandomcom-20200213-history
Fighters (episode)
Fighters is the 37th episode of Driver: You Are The Wheelman. It is the Tenth episode of Season 3. Plot *Lamar (James Gandolfini) is picking up his gun for to fight the bad guys and then Millie (Lorraine Bracco) and then Millie tells Lamar you know what do it and then Melissa (Edie Falco) gives no consumption and then they talk about it together and then they find out about it and then Braden (Michael Imperioli) arrives to find this. Lamar tells Millie, Melissa and Braden not to do this stuff and then he goes to the garage. At the garage zone Lamar tells Lyle (Dominic Chianese) and then he tells Lyle that there is nothing to do. Lamar gets a key code from Lyle and then he opens the garage door and then he goes to tell Gregory (Steven Van Zandt) and then he finds out that a group of drug dealers have got in and then Lamar shoots and kills the drug dealers inside and then escapes Gregory by his hand. Lamar goes outside and then he finds out that Bob (Tony Sirico) has arrived and then Bob fights Lamar and then Lamar fights Bob back and then Bob abuses Lamar and then Gracie (Jamie-Lynn Sigler) goes to give Lamar samurai codes and then Lamar tells Gracie not to shoot us and then Lamar escapes and leaves. Lamar goes to the office that Lyle, Millie, Melissa and Braden are waiting and then they talk with Lamar and say good job on your final today and then George (Robert Iler) goes in to talk and then George tells Lamar nice job and then Lamar tells George to not let himself suffer from anything and then he says that there are image problems when things are bad. Lamar tells them see you later and then goes to his car. Lamar goes to the place where Charles is. Lamar goes to tell Charles (Steve Schirripa) and then Charles tells Lamar you hired to do this right and then he says right. Lamar tells Charles that I gotta go see Donovan. *Lamar goes to the car dealership and then he tells Donovan Jose (Jason Cerbone) and Joni (Oksana Lada) who knows about the evidence. He finds out that Vinny (Vitali Baganov) has the own sentence of the purchase of alcohol and then Vinny tells Lamar that you had to do this on your own and then Lamar shoots and kills Vinny with a sniper rifle as a sniper target. He goes to find out and then Greedo (Frank Ciornei) arrives with a group of hoodlums and then the hoodlums die from cancer and then Greedo dies from heart failure himself and then Bryan (Tom Aldredge) takes himself into a rank on being a mobster as a bodybuilder and then he tells Lamar that the mob enforcers are going after Lamar and then the mob enforcers have a stroke and then they die from the stroke caused to them and then Bryan tells Lamar you did nothing because of this and then he walks away from Bryan. Lamar drives to the garage and then he tells Chenault (Suzanne Shepherd) who wants to not give up about the Saints of Gangsters and then they arrive and then the Saints of Gangsters shoot and then Lamar shoots and kills them and then Chenault tells Lamar move and back away and then she gives him an answer on how it will be important and then Lamar leaves while Chenault looks. Lamar goes to the location that Lyle is meeting with George and then Lamar gets to George and Lyle immediatley and then Lamar tells George and Lyle to step back and then Gracie arrives with a rocket launcher and then a group of triads arrive and then Gracie kills them with a rocket launcher and then Miley (Ari Graynor) goes and walks hostile and acts hostile to Lamar and then Lamar uses his rocket launcher and then he shoots and kills Miley with a rocket launcher and then a group of thugs enter the helicopter and then he shoots them down a rocket launcher and then Lamar escapes with George escaping from Gracie and Lyle. Lamar takes George to his house. Lamar hangs at home. *George tells Lamar good job for shooting down the thugs today I am so proud of you and then Lamar says sorry but that's not your job and then George says yes I'm right and then Lamar tells George to be a good boy and behave and then he leaves the house. Lamar tells Melissa, Millie, Braden, Lyle, Gregory, Bob, Gracie and George to stay here while I go out and then he drives with Braden to the construction destination. Lamar and Braden talks to a nurse named Patty (Crystal R. Fox) who knows the way and then Patty tells Lamar to stay close with Braden. Lamar and Braden stick close together and then Gregory watches over the hoodlums and then Lamar shoots them down with a gun. Lamar and Braden enters a construction site. In the construction site Lamar and Braden tells a lady named Amanda (Dayna Gizzo), Ananya (Amy Shetler) and Nancy (Anabella Sciorra) who needs to know the complete start was late and then Gregory arrives and then Nancy kills Amanda and Ananya and then Lamar fights Gregory with the sword and then Gregory is thrown out and then he falls out of the building and then he survives but he is injured and then he goes to Millie for help and then Millie gets Gregory back to life and then Lamar is confronted by Nancy that the job is over now and then Ben arrives to give the turn. Lamar leaves and then he heads to the mansion in Alpine New Jersey and at the Alpine Mansion he goes to tell Melissa this because Melissa owned the mansion and then Lamar tells Melissa to keep away and then Lamar walks inside. During a fight in the Alpine Mansion Lamar is confronted by Lyle and is shot in the leg and then Lamar shoots Lyle in the leg back and then Lamar makes Lyle leave while surviving. Lamar has a group of hoodlums and then he shoots and kills them and then he finds out that Donovan Jose is taking a strike for himself and then Lamar confronts Donovan Jose once and then Donovan Jose pulls out a sword and then Lamar fights Donovan Jose with a sword and then they run outside to leave the Alpine Mansion. *In the Alpine Mansion yard Lamar confronts Donovan Jose with a sword and then he fights him and then Donovan Jose is defeated but he is alive and then Lamar leaves the Alpine Mansion area where George is going to pick him up. Lamar gets into the car with George and then he tells George good news welcome today and then they drive away from the Alpine Mansion and then Donovan Jose is left behind being confronted by Gregory and then Gregory tells Donovan Jose to stay away from me and then he tells him okay and then Lamar tells George good news and then Lamar and George go home together. Lamar and George tells Millie that this is a great choice and then Millie says good for you Lamar and then he tells George see you later. Deaths *Drug Dealers. *Vinny. *Greedo. *Mob enforcers. *Saints of Gangsters. *Triads. *Miley. *Hoodlums. *Amanda. *Ananya.